


Prismatic

by monfleurs (insiemes)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gods, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, cowards honestly, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insiemes/pseuds/monfleurs
Summary: Wooseok loves the sunrise. Seungwoo likes the sunset. And, Yohan thinks they really should be dating each other.





	Prismatic

**i.**

The day starts with the calm wind gently grazing Seungwoo's chimes.

It’s still dark, but the faint sliver of light scattered across the skies meant that the sun would be up in a few moments. Seungwoo smiles furtively. 

“Another wonderful day,” he whispers, knuckles already cracked and his large hands are gracefully reaching up to the sky at the foot of his veranda before flickers of light burst forth at the tips of his fingers. 

Moments later, as if by command, the said sliver slowly cascades into a ray of bluish hues; it turns into turquoise, gently dampens into a muted navy color and then finally settles into an indigo horizon. 

“Perfect.”

Seungwoo's daily routine consists of waking up before sunrise, painting the sky once more with another blue color that he hadn’t thought of.

Being a sky god of the sunrise wasn’t always an excessively burdening thing in comparison to the gods that govern the four elements. In retrospect, Seungwoo's a normal average part-timer who works at a coffee shop down below his apartment and much to everyone’s chagrin, he’s fairly good at handling his job. 

This was the beauty of being an omniscient being: you get to indulge the creation itself without having to meddle in everyone’s affairs. Life is much simpler when covert.

But as much as they’d want to live a simple life, some things are inherently complicated. Just like humanity that they’ve guarded for thousands of years, they, too,  _ catch feelings _ along the journey of eternity. And Seungwoo couldn’t deny that he might be painting the skies prettily not for the people, but for the other sky god whom he loves more than anything else in this world.

Alas, Seungwoo is still human. Well, sort of. He has normal friends, interacts with mortals and gods alike, does drink a few bottles of  _ soju  _ when he feels like it. He also couldn’t deny the fact that he is capable of harboring a cute crush towards the flower shop owner across the street - who also happens to be the sky god of the sunset. 

Wooseok was his name. 

“Why don’t you have an actual date for once?” Yohan, the god of waves and one of Seungwoo's closest friends, chides while sipping the piping hot chocolate served to him. He then stares at Seungwoo's eyes closely. “Like you and Wooseok?”

Being the good friends that they were, Yohan had always known about his friend’s big fat crush towards the latter. The way Seungwoo stares at Wooseok and how his eyes would twinkle at the sight of the older whenever he would stop for an iced caramel macchiato were obviously a dead giveaway. If only Seungwoo can see himself, he might’ve had a notion that he wasn’t as covert when it comes to liking somebody.

“Me? A-and Wooseok?” Seungwoo stutters, fingers lightly tapping the table. His eyes are anxiously shifting by the moment and he can already feel the drop of cold sweat flowing across his temples arching towards his cheekbones. “No way.”

No matter how much he loves the sky god, he would still be reduced to a blubbering mess when it comes to meeting Wooseok personally. 

He knows he’s a coward, and the only way he can express his love (without being a chicken, obviously) was to paint the sky with the only color he could ever create: the color  _ blue _ .

It’s the unsung tribute he does everyday that makes his heart happy, knowing Wooseok genuinely likes the color of the sky during the daytime (as often said by Yohan since he’s friends with both sky gods). He feels proud, more than accomplished than he’d ever be in his life as an omniscient god.

“Yes way,  _ Seungwoo-ssi _ . You’re both sky gods, you’d look great together!” Sometimes Seungwoo gets the urge to tape the other’s mouth, the guy is basically a complete opposite of him. 

Like the raging waves he controls, Yohan is assertive and bold unlike him who is a complete babbling milksop. He wonders how they even managed to become friends in the first place. 

Yohan coughs for a moment before proceeding to straighten his posture. “Y’know, me and Seungyoun, we weren’t always rainbows and daisies. It actually took us a long time to realize our feelings for each other. But, the guy — no,  _ Wooseok _ .  He obviously likes you, Seungwoo!” 

“He does not!”

“Does too,  _ hyungnim _ . He looks at you the same way you look at him and he keeps talking about how the blue sky calms his heart. It’s disgustingly cheesy, really.”

Seungwoo stands up, cheeks growing warmer as he turns away to avoid Yohan’s eyes. “Okay, I am out of this conversation. I have work to do.”

“Really, huh?” Yohan sighs defeatedly, stretching his legs and heading off to the door. “Well, it was nice catching up with you Seungwoo. I do hope you reconsider my suggestion.”

When Yohan goes out of the cafe, he fiddles his phone out of his coat with a mischievous expression lingering on his face. 

_ “Seungyoun-hyung, care to help?” _

**ii.**

Seungwoo gets away with the talk, swatting away Yohan as he still has work to do in the coffee shop. Wooseok likes him? That would probably be a load of nonsense. He tries to erase it from his thoughts, however his mind betrays him instead. 

While cleaning the counter, Seungwoo can’t help but daydream the two of them together, hands tightly intertwined. He imagines Wooseok's beautiful smile, the way his eyes crinkle into beautiful crescents and his lips melti—

Alas, the alarm rang.

Seungwoo shrugs off the thought and immediately looks at the time. It’s already half past five which means his shift is over. Yohan’s pep talk still lingers in his mind. Sooner or later, he needs to make a move or he’ll regret everything in the end. Worse, he’ll regret it for eternity.

On the other side of the street, Wooseok stands firmly behind his flower shop’s window, eyeing the sun setting before him. He flutters his hand gently, causing flashes of light to materialize at the tips of his fingers. He plays with the glittering orbs that resembled fairy dust paired with bright mini fireworks, but then he throws it to the sky shortly thereafter. 

As if by will, the skies suddenly shift colors. From the dull blue blending with the scorching orange provided by the sun, it mellows down and mixes with a tinge of pink, turning the sky into a perfect rose tone.

Wooseok takes one small sip of his tea, the other hand reaching out to smell the fresh tulips hanging by the windowsill. “That should do it,” he whispers.

Seungwoo notices— _ feels within his senses _ —the change happening to the skies, so he rushes outside the door and luckily manages to witness the gentle transformation looming above him. He smiles cheerily as the heavens moderately filter into another shade of pink. 

“You are so beautiful.” Seungwoo says, a huge grin aimed towards the sunset.

It never ceases to amaze him how the other manages to create another set of hue every single sunset. Seungwoo thinks Wooseok is beyond amazing, being the only one to create the said natural phenomena. Sure, he paints the sky blue. But he thinks his color is somewhat generic in comparison to what Wooseok has been doing for ages. 

Deep at the back of his mind, Seungwoo does wonder if Wooseok likes the color blue. Does he really love the sky during daytime? Does he feel the same just as what Yohan had told him earlier? 

Seungwoo feels weird.

Yet, he does want some answers.

**iii.**

Seungwoo wakes up at the wrong side of the bed. Groaning, he clumsily rubs his eyes only for the dark storm clouds and harsh winds to greet him beyond his window. The rainy season hasn’t come yet but the weather looks gloomy as hell, and it sort of makes him moody, too. He can’t paint the skies today so Seungwoo lazily moves on to wash up and head for work. 

Cafe work on a rainy Tuesday is utter mayhem. Most people would actually spend their time cooped up by the warmth of the establishment rather than taking out beverages on the go, and that meant Seungwoo had to main the establishment, as well as, clean the mess that had been left by a handful of irritatingly privileged customers. 

Having worked in such an industry for quite some time, Seungwoo does wonder as to how some of these people have been raised by their parents.  _ Yeesh _ . 

Just when Seungwoo thought his day couldn’t get any worse, a familiar figure gently parts the wooden door to the cafe, leading him straight to the counter where the older male was standing. 

He’s wearing a baby blue-striped shirt today with a patch of flowers carefully embroidered near the area where his heart lies. His hair is styled down, somewhat atypical from the usual wavy tuft of hair he sports on any good day. And when Seungwoo hasn’t grown tired of ogling the younger male, he notices the man’s lips are tinted baby pink, with eyes glistening in contrast to the gloomy weather currently embellishing the city. 

If Wooseok wasn’t the sky god of the sunset, Seungwoo would’ve mistaken him for a bright ray of sunshine because he really looks like one. So warm and so bright, he makes Seungwoo's heart leap just by smiling shyly. The god of the sunrise couldn’t stop himself from waxing poetics whenever he sees the said male. 

He’s just too beautiful.

“Umm, hi?” It comes out as a hushed whisper, less than what Wooseok had actually hoped for. He can’t stop himself from blushing whenever he sees the larger male. “I was wondering if you still have lattes?”

“A-ah, Lattes!” Seungwoo's reverie is irrevocably broken the sooner Wooseok opens his mouth to actually order something. Aside from fidgeting, Seungwoo is slowly turning into a walking mess as he lifts his head to meet Wooseok's bright eyes.  _ Perfect, Han Seungwoo. Just, perfect.  _ “Do you p-prefer it hot or c-cold—Ah, what am I saying when it’s like 10 degrees outside the cafe.” He mumbles further.

“No...good question, actually. I was wondering if you would serve it with ice,” Wooseok says gently with a smile, his eyes are now staring intently at Seungwoo's eyes. His hands are reaching for the barista’s larger ones out of habit because he does that to calm whenever one of his customers worry over picking the right flowers for their private orders. He explains, “I can’t handle warm drinks because I burn my tongue quickly.” 

“Oh, okay,” Seungwoo fiddles with the register, soft cheeks tinted with scarlet. “Thank you for sharing, I didn’t know that.”

“Only for you, Seungwoo,” Wooseok is an inch closer to Seungwoo's face with a very innocent expression that says he’s oblivious to the fact that he’s unconsciously flirting to the younger male. On the other hand Seungwoo is blushing profusely, his gaze avoiding Wooseok like he was the plague (except that he was one beautiful plague, the one in Egypt was very ugly). And when Wooseok realizes what he had done, he says jaggedly, “Ah, wait—It’s because we’re  _ friends _ ! I mean, we ought to share things.”

Seungwoo turns to him looking surprised, “We are?”

“We are…. what?” Wooseok mumbles.

“I mean,” Seungwoo scoffs, moving himself to the coffee machine to actually get something done. Wooseok follows him on the other side of the counter instinctively. “ _ Friends _ .”

“Ah, friends,” the older male doesn’t seem to stop fiddling with his fingers. Seungwoo moves swiftly, mixing the coffee and cream in a metallic shaker. “If you want to be.” Wooseok mumbles.

Seungwoo pours the concoction in a peach-colored mug adorned with cute doodles of cats, Wooseok thinks it suits the barista’s character well. “Umm... great? I’d like to be f-friends, too.”

“That’s good,” Wooseok extends his hands once again. Now his eyes looking directly at Seungwoo’s shy ones with the same fondness. “Nice to meet you, Seungwoo-ssi.”

“Nice to meet you, Wooseok-ssi.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a spur of the moment decision and i am sorry for this blunder.


End file.
